Destination Darkness
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. 1st BILL/SCABIOR! In times of great tension, fury and love seems to get confused... Passion can be positive or negative. Mention if used, thanks, and please review! T for themes.


**Destination Darkness**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

%%%%%%%%%%

The

**H U N T**

drove them both

one man forced to _devour_ his own soul,

one man to d e v o u r another's (or a few),

one v-i-c-t-i-m to ruin it

_a l l_

(oh, no, really, that was just the _best_ thing that could happen…

yeah, right)

"Filthy, f i l t h y, **f i l t h y**

half-breeds"

&& so they went to take her in

because _others_

shouldn't mix with

witches & **wizards**

So that

filthy, f i l t h y, **f i l t h y**

part-Veela

was

SNATCHED

&& poor ickle part-wolfie

started the hunt

After all, it's

Snatcher Season

%%%%%%%%%%

Claws&&

whiffs

&& snarls

**&** _still_ one cannot outmatch the other

So when will it be?

How could one win?

The haggard husband was bound to lose the glint in his blue eyes soon

but the dirty Snatcher was bound to tire of this profession not soon

e n o u g h

and **that's** how you do it

%%%%%%%%%%

Bill wore him down

d o w n

d o w n

_d o w n_

_**d o w n**_

_**D O W N**_

until that damned scarf was close enough for him to

reach out &&

y*a*n*k

& poor little Scabior finally had to

_fear_

for his own life

But what to do next?

Your move, Bishop

%%%%%%%%%%

Now that the prey's been caught,

is it really just a

j o u r n e y

back home?

With the con artist

in tow?

**Unwise** move

It won't bring back Fleur

"Greyback says Veelas are quite

**t – a – s – t – y,**

mate"

It isn't just the beast in him

that's sending the shiver up

Bill's spine anymore

.::fear::.

.::rage::.

.::c_u_r_i_o_s_i_t_y::.

.::h u n g e r::.

(very quite possibly of a

_different_ sort)

Keep your eyes on him, Bill

Scabior's much more **cunning** than people give him credit for

%%%%%%%%%%

Okay

So don't play on the Beast inside

Yes, t a m e yourself, Bill

You've been good at that for

months

&& still he's alive

(why **is** that?)

(are you **stupid**?)

(**Scabior**, for Merlin's sake!)

dis-

patch –

him

NOW

So what that his hair is long as a girl's?

(yours is, too, much to Mum's dismay)

So what that his eyes & remarks suck you in &

hold your thoughts

longer than they probably ought to?

(Fleur used to do that _all_ the time…!)

So what that he's walking around what used to be your

"**s a f e h a v e n**"

and…not leaving?

(okay, now that's just boggling—shouldn't he have escaped by now & shouldn't _you_ have done a better job of

_stowing _him away somewhere?)

%%%%%%%%%%

"They'll come for me"

Mm-hmm

"Greyback and the others won't stop until they reach me"

Bill can very easily tune him out, of course

(**of c o u r s e**)

"I'm sure they'll…they'll kill me"

I g n o r e him

So he'll flop onto a chair

&& cross his legs

&& _pretend_ to stare out the…**bloody** window

"I should've just taken you in, too"

*snort*

"She—She was Greyback's"

Bill's growl f i l l s the room,

p o u r s into their ears,

_**encompasses**_ them completely…

"And you, you bastard, you're fucking

_M I N E_"

Ah-ah-ah

there's that feeling again

a shiver that travels across the skin

&& **l o d g e s**

itself in the throat

No

N o

N o

_N o_

_**N o**_

_**N O**_

Don't you dare say it, Bill—

"Oh, if I'm 'fucking yours,' shouldn't I do my **d a m n e d e s t**

to save you?"

And there goes all shreds of light

%%%%%%%%%%

As the darkness

c-O-n-S-u-M-e-S

&& coldness turns to

scalding_hot_**w a r m t h**

it's…

shocking**&&**mental**&&**funny

Oh, dear Bill

You've never felt so

_a l i v e_

—raked nails—

—bitten skin—

—tender kisses—

(Godric, what were either of you

_**t h i n k i n g**_ ?)

But actually…maybe this makes a bit of

sense

Bill can take him with him &&…

find a new

**advent**ure

But what better adventure is there

than the _tempting_ one

right beside him?

After all…

Hermione's scarf doesn't smell of _Hermione_,

a-n-y-m-o-r-e

%%%%%%%%%%

**YAY! Five pages of yummy, yummy slash-ness and I'm almost in heaven (not quite there, as I have another idea for them, *lol*). I thought of this pairing the opening night of the seventh movie and I was just dying to write them—and now that Scabior was **_**finally**_** added to the character list, I can post this! XDDD**

**Ahh, slash… B3 YUM! Whatta scary idea of Greyback getting Fleur, though…although I do wonder why Fleur wasn't called into question—as I wrote above, she **_**is**_** technically a half-breed…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;)**


End file.
